


Are You Really Going to Leave Without Asking?

by CherieoftheDragons (SignCherie)



Category: Cinderella Phenomenon (Visual Novel)
Genre: Acceptance, Crossdressing, Cute, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Humor, Post-Karma's Good Ending, Romance, Well I mean it's Karma after all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignCherie/pseuds/CherieoftheDragons
Summary: Karma was hoping Lucette wouldn't see him like this. If only she would remember to knock.
Relationships: Lucette Riella Britton/Karma
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Are You Really Going to Leave Without Asking?

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Karma's good ending.
> 
> Prompt: "Are you really going to leave without asking me the question you've been dying to ask me?" from Trulycertain.

Well. That had certainly been embarrassing. And fun. And Klaude didn’t mind at all.

Still, he had better wash his face and change his clothes quickly. It would not do for Lucette to see him in this state. His makeup was garish, his dress was puffy and ostentatious, and the haphazard braids in his messy hair refused to stay in place. Really, he needed to make himself presentable as soon as possible, before his beloved princess caught sight of him.

Just as he moved to change, the door to his room opened, and the woman herself stepped through it.

And froze.

His mind went blank. Oh, gods. Would she never learn to knock?

“Um,” was all he could think of to say.

She took in the sight of him, her eyes sliding from the top of his head to the bottom of his toes before trailing back up again. Her mouth opened, then closed, and she blinked slowly as if to dispel the illusion before her.

Obviously, there was no illusion to dispel. Klaude reached up to fix his hair before realizing how pointless the gesture was. His hand fell limply back to his side.

With a quick shake of her head, Lucette focused on his face. “I came to ask you if you would like to take a stroll through the palace grounds. But…” her brow furrowed “... perhaps this is not a good time.”

“Um,” he said again. It was not like him to be at a loss for words, so he managed to dredge some up. “I would love to accompany you, darling. Perhaps in twenty minutes?”

She nodded, still looking perplexed, and turned to the door.

“Lucette!”

Quizzically, she looked back over her shoulder.

Why had he called her back? He could have let her leave without having to explain a thing. But then, whatever her imagination came up with was certain to be worse than the truth. 

“Are you really going to leave without asking?”

“Asking… what?”

As if she didn’t know. “The question you must be dying to ask.”

Turning back to him, she raised an eyebrow. “I… am not sure I want to know.”

Well, he would tell her anyway. “I was playing with the children. Some of the servants have families that live in the palace. They wanted to play dress-up, and…” He gestured to himself, trying not to look as flustered as he felt.

His princess pursed her lips, and Klaude shrugged helplessly. “I couldn’t say no.”

A choked sound escaped her. Before he could discern what that meant, her body had doubled over, her shoulders shaking, peals of laughter filling the room. When she lifted her head to look at him, there were tears in her eyes.

His face grew so hot he could feel even his ears turning red. “It's not really that funny.”

She snorted and wiped her eyes, clearly unable to stop laughing. “If you say so,” she managed to get out.

There was nothing to be done. Klaude crossed his arms and waited for her laughter to subside.

…When had laughing become so natural to her?

After what seemed an age, her fit of giggles faded away. When she had control of herself once more, she stepped forward, gazing into his eyes. The tip of her finger touched his lipsticked mouth, and she gave him a smile so brilliant it could stop his heart.

He sighed. “I would be more inclined to be angry at you, beloved, if your laughter wasn’t such a delight.”

Lucette rolled her eyes, but her smile was as bright as ever. “This is a good look for you.”

She always did love teasing him. “Do you think so? Perhaps we should ask the children to make you over next.”

“I believe I will pass.”

Chuckling, Klaude leaned in to steal a kiss from those beautiful lips, but she stopped him with a hand on his chest. Puzzled, he regarded her, a question in his eyes.

She huffed. “You’re going to get lipstick on me.”

Ah, of course. How very like her. Feeling mischievous, he brought his face closer. “Do you really mind that much?”

She looked as if she were going to say yes, then stopped and tilted her head. “I suppose… it would not be terrible.”

That was a surprise. Klaude had fully expected her to push him away until he’d washed his face. Needing no more encouragement, he claimed her lips, careful not to smudge the lipstick while putting as much love as he could into the soft caress.

When he pulled back to gaze at her, her eyes were still closed, a tiny smile tugging at the corners of her lips. She made a small sound of contentment as her eyes fluttered open.

Breathtaking.

Unable to resist, he reached out to brush a lock of hair behind her ear. “If you react like that, my love, I’m going to want to kiss you more.”

Even though she looked as though she wouldn’t mind, she shook her head. “You had better get changed. Or would you rather walk through the palace as you are?”

He grimaced at the thought. “You have a point.” Pausing, he flashed her an impish smile. “Will you reward me for my patience when I am back in my usual attire?”

Lucette raised an eyebrow. “I… could be persuaded.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please consider leaving an encouraging comment!


End file.
